


You Test My Control

by RayRiver



Category: Batman vs Robin - Fandom, Batman:Bad Blood, DC Comics, Son of Batman (2014)
Genre: Alfred - Freeform, Angst, But a nice ass, F/M, Older reader, Reader-Insert, Romance, Violence, assassin reader, bruce is an ass, edgy shit, minor gore, older Damian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayRiver/pseuds/RayRiver
Summary: Y/n is an assassin, a self-trained one that is. One evening, she is caught after killing a rich man visiting Gotham. Batman and Robin manage to catch and interrogate her. Y/n has promised to help them find her most recent client, but what happens when it all goes down the emotional drain.(Summary Sucks)Rating Might Go Up!





	You Test My Control

**Author's Note:**

> ~This fic is based off of the songs Gasoline and Control by Halsey. Also, this is gonna be rated T as in OLDER teen. For swearing, violence, slight gore, and some suggestive themes. ~
> 
> Both Damian and Y/n are in their late teens. Y/n is 17, and Damian is 18.

It was dark, and stormy as it always was in Gotham City. A teenaged girl was standing on-top of an abandoned paper factory, her (e/c) eyes were scanning across the buildings. Then she saw it, the fanciest hotel in the entire city, it towered over most of the other hotels, it looked more like a fancy apartment than a hotel. She went through her belt, trying to find her poison-tipped knife. This HAD to be smooth, if she got caught, she’d probably be killed. After locating the deadly weapon, she began making her way to the hotel. The assassin managed to find the large meeting room. “Found it.” She whispered to herself, sneaking back into a dark alley. Her backpack was stuffed with a scarlet red dress, the teenager groaned and shimmied her way in it. After changing, she looked into her tablet’s camera. “How the fuck does she think I can fight in this?” She groaned in annoyance and put the tablet away. Y/n lifted her left leg up, which was bare showing off her flawless (s/c) skin, except for a knife holder strapped onto it. She set the knife into it’s sheath. After doing that, she adjusted the silver rose brooch over her heart, this was a last resort. If she happened to be captured, she would simply press a button and bam. A needle with deadly poison would inject her heart and kill her quickly. Y/n sighed, moving her bangs to set behind her ears. She luckily had found a spot in the alley that was shielded from the rain, but she knew she’s be soaked to be bone anyway. A good assasin always came prepared though. A red, ruffled umbrella came with the dress, so she could fit her part. 

“Alright Y/n…” The assassin muttered. “Don’t fuck this up.” Y/n walked over to the huge double doors to the hotel, two beefy looking security guards stopped her. “What’s your Id mademoiselle?” One of the taller ones asked, he had darker skin and eyes. However, he was standing too briskly and if Y/n really wanted to, she could easily stab his throat. Before he could call for help of course. “Oh here.” Y/n dug through her small purse, pulling out a fake Id. “I’m Miss Veturi.” She puckered her lips. “My father is ill, so I’m here in his place.” The backstory was flawless, everything had been prepped for this event months prior. The guard checked his list, his eyes were squinted in concentration. Aha. Y/n’s mind went. He needs glasses, but he’s not wearing them to seem tougher. I don’t blame him at all. She waited patiently as he found the name. “Ah Veturi! Come on in.” The buff guy opened the door politely. Y/n almost bowed, out of habit. 

The meeting room was huge. Y/n had to stop for a moment to marvel at it, there were large pillars everywhere, almost like it was an ancient Roman gala room. “Woah…” She whispered to herself. The female assassin looked around at the other guests, most of them were laughing softly and flirting with each other. Until an angry pair of green eyes caught Y/n’s. A dark skinned teenager, maybe even her age or younger was standing in the farthest corner, away from people. Something about him made Y/n feel uneasy, like he already knew why she was here. Y/n smiled slightly, waving to him once, before trying to find the ‘pig’ she was supposed to kill. The boy froze slightly, unsure on how to react. Y/n snorted and rolled her eyes. Typical. She continued to walk, looking for the man impatiently. After a good 30 minutes of searching (and chatting, she had to look unsuspicious after all) she found him. The man was rather overweight, straining his suit. His thinning hair was pulled back in a comb-over. He was rather ugly. Y/n honestly had no idea why she had to kill him, but she wouldn’t question it, not now anyway. 

She put on her biggest ‘look at me, I’m friendly’ smile as she approached the gathered people. Suddenly, the knife on her leg felt colder than ever, and so did the brooch. Everyone would know it was her, she had to lure him away. “Damn.” Y/n cursed quietly. Why couldn’t had she sent Judith instead. She is trained to seduce her victims before killing them Much more smooth. The teenager rubbed her temples. Think, how can a teenager distract a 60 year old man without looking like a weirdo who wants to date older men…. Y/n paused, thinking quietly to herself. She needed a distraction, enough chaos for her to get her target away from the crowd… Suddenly, she remembered the protocol that she had. The teenage girl ran to the bathroom, ignoring the weird looks she got. As she entered a stall, she pulled out a discrete communication com in her purse(that looked like a certain feminine product). Y/n turned it on, before speaking into it. “I need plan 00Z.” She whispered into it. After a few moments she got a response. “On it, it’ll arrive in around 15 minutes.” A rather bored sounding voice confirmed. Y/n gathered her patience and left the bathroom. 

As the girl was exiting the bathroom, the same dark colored boy ran into her. “Oh sorry.” She waved her hands politely. The male teenager glared at her and continued walking. “Phh rude.” Y/n shot a glare at his back. She continued to walk, a small smirk on her face. After this was done, she was planning to relax for a long time. Granted, that was if she managed to finish the job. Y/n smiled as she heard the faint buzz of the drones that would carry out the plan. Within the next few minutes, there was a small fire catching quickly. The fire alarms echoed throughout the hotel, and citizens started to flee. Y/n spotted her target and frantically ran to him. He was towards the back of the crowd, so getting to him was simple.  
“Sir! There’s another exit this way! It’s not crowded.” Y/n said frantically. The older man’s eyes widened, almost greedily. “Okay! I’ll follow you!” He cried as Y/n guided him against the crowd. As they neared a distant exit door, the assassin pulled out her dagger, as the man tried to pry the door open. Y/n thought for a moment, gripping onto the deadly weapon tightly. Just think of the money Y/n… Her mind assured. With a calm face, she dug the blade into the man’s back, as close to his heart as possible. He gagged, blood spurting from his mouth, and fell to the ground. “Y-you!” He looked at her in fear as the realization of his death settled in. Y/n’s eyes stiffened on the man, her body becoming rigid. “I’m sorry.” She started to enter the code for the exit door, having it memorized. Before she could enter the last number, a single batarang was flung, barely missing her ear. “Don’t move.” A deep voice ordered. Y/n lifted her hands above her head and turned around slowly. Robin, boy wonder, was standing right in front of her. His masked eyes were narrowed dangerously, one of his hands on his utility belt. Y/n smiled sweetly, although her eyes glowed dangerously. “What can a little Robin do to a sweet girl like me?” She batted her lashes and flipped him off. Robin unsheathed his sword and lunged for Y/n. She dodged, but the sword skimmed the edge of her dress. “Hey I paid for that asshole!” She spat. “You should have thought about that before killing someone. Prepare to pay” The boy wonder thrusted his sword at Y/n, grazing her arm.  
“Fuck!” Y/n swore, holding the wound with her other hand.  
“You’re weak!” Robin responded, pointing his sword at her. 

Y/n glared at him. “You’re weaker, you couldn’t even kill Hitler.”  
“You’re right, I’d kill Stalin instead” The superhero responded, the eyes behind his mask glinting in amusement. Y/n growled, finding her dagger. “I’ll kill you here.” She clashed it against his sword. “Go ahead, I’d like to see how well a littler girl could fight” He smirked, kicking his opponent away from him. “Without that knife filled with poison, you couldn’t even kill a bunny” Y/n’s grip tightened on her weapon. She seemed to falter, jaw tightening.  
Robin took another slash at her, tearing her dress once more. “Give up and I’ll consider letting you live to see tomorrow” He said, regaining his defensive position. “Even if I did, I’d be killed anyway.” She responded, taking a small step back. “Killed?” Robin asked, raising a brow. “You wouldn’t understand.” Y/n rested her back on the cold crash bar. “Try me, you’re a weak excuse for an assassin” He spat, “You’re weak distraction isn’t hiding the fact that you’re trying to escape either.” Y/n stammered, her e/c eyes avoiding his like a shameful dog.  
Robin had taken the chance and kicked Y/n in the side, sending her flying away for the ground. When Y/n crashed to the ground, The boy wonder climbed atop of her, her own dagger hovering dangerously above her eye.”You can’t kill me.” Y/n said smugly. “You’re too soft Robin.”  
“You wish” He glared, raising the dagger above his head, and swinging it down.  
“Robin! How many times do I have to tell you, we don’t kill” Another voice growled angrily, while pulling Robin off of Y/n. Y/n was too in shock to really move, staring at Robin. Batman, yes, THE Batman was standing only a couple of inches away from her. Except, not in the way she wanted. Well, if being arrested by Batman was your idea of meeting a hero. Nonetheless, he had just saved her from his bloodthirsty sidekick. Even if Y/n was bound to be arrested, she was grateful for the service. Robin growled at Batman, his hackles rising like a cat’s. “She was taunting me!” He spat, pointing. “Was not!” Y/n added, offended.  
“ENOUGH” Batman roared. He bent down, and cuffed Y/n. “You have to let me go!” She cried, struggling. “She’ll murder me!” Robin raised a curious brow, glancing up at Batman. “You’ve killed an innocent man” Batman growled, his voice much deeper than Robin’s. “I had to!” Y/n wanted to punch a pillow. “It’s my job.” She looked up at the two men angrily. Robin’s finger’s twitched slightly, as if he wanted to ask her more. Batman’s frown deepened, towering over the girl. “That doesn’t change the fact that we’re taking you in” Batman glared, picking up Y/n by the forearm. “Wait.” Robin said calmly. “We could use her, to find out who she is working for.” He smirked slightly as Batman scowled at him. “For once, you’re right.” The taller man grumbled. “How about a ‘thanks Robin’?” The younger man asked, looking smug.  
“Thanks, Robin.” Batman sounded annoyed. Y/n sighed, ducking her head to avoid their eyes. Being interrogated was much, much better than being killed. Batman dragged Y/n to the Batmobile, with Robin following behind. Y/n sighed, managing to kick off the shoes off her feet. “Won’t you need these?” Robin asked, looking confused. Y/n smiled slightly, her feet feeling free. “They were suffocating me.” She explained, before Batman practically shoved her into the automobile. Robin grabbed a black bag and threw it over Y/n’s face, blocking her view. The assassin didn’t complain, she’d rather not go to jail. Or die. The car ride wasn’t that long, well, Y/n wasn’t really paying attention much anyway. The next thing the girl saw was the rather terrifying face of Batman, glaring at her. “Talk.” He grumbled, eyes narrowing even more. Y/n blinked to adjust her eyes to the dim lighting. “Well, I know my client is a female, since she directly told me that she was.” She explained. “She was wearing a mask with weird symbols on it, and a cloak. I couldn’t see any skin or hair.” Y/n tried recalling her former boss’ other workers that she had interacted with. “All of them were wearing masks, and cloaks. I couldn’t tell what they looked like.  
“Really?” Robin’s voice asked. “Wow, they’re really high-class.” He looked over at Y/n, looking rather annoyed at the lack of information. “I did get a location however.” Y/n looked squarely at Batman. “It’s underground, like a cult.” She recalled the weird chanting behind it. “It was rather, creepy. It looked like some kind of kinky sex dungeon.” Y/n face’s heated up when she realized what she had said. “Wow, really descriptive.” Robin snorted.”You been in one before?”  
“It’s all I could think of!” Y/n barked at him. “And I would never!” She glared at him. Robin shrugged, although there was still hint of amusement left on his face. “Alright.” Batman straightened. “I have a deal for you girl.” He growled, sounding rather annoyed that he even offered a deal. “It’s Y/n, and I’m listening.” Y/n said blankly, raising her eyebrows to seem rather smart. “Well, Y/n.” Batman glanced at Robin for a second, who nodded. “I’ll spare you of jail, if you help us.” Batman growled. Y/n smiled, relaxing slightly. “Fine I will, as long as I get to know the men behind those masks.” She chuckled at the shocked reactions of the two heros. “What?” Y/n asked, looking innocently confused. “I can’t trust you two. Since you did kidnap me and tie me to a chair.” She shrugged. “You’d do the same.” The H/c girl added calmly. “You don’t leave the Batcave, EVER” Batman glared.”Deal.” Y/n roughly agreed. “I never had a home to begin with.”  
Robin’s expression slightly changed for a split second, before turning emotionless. Batman nodded at Robin, taking off his mask. Y/n sputtered, her eyes squinted. “What? Bruce Wayne? Well fuck me gently with a chainsaw!” Bruce groaned, rolling his eyes. Robin sighed, before simply peeling it off. A pair of soul piercing green eyes met Y/n’s e/c ones. “Damian Wayne?” Y/n tilted her head in confusion and slight disbelief. “Yes.” Y/n almost choked on her own saliva. How the hell didn’t she notice? He was the weird dude who glared at her, and was the rude asshole who bumped into her. “You were obvious.” Damian rolled his eyes. “Even a baby could tell you were up to no good.” He smiled at Y/n’s slightly embarrassed face.  
“Well then.” Bruce clapped his hands together, before rubbing them together. “Now that you know, so you swear on your life to never tell others of our identities?” He asked, glaring at her dangerously. Y/n nodded, looking into the man’s sharp blue eyes. “I swear on my life” She promised. The playboy relaxed, nodding to Damian. “Go ahead and untie her ropes. I want you to keep an eye on her Damian.” He ordered his son. Damian walked over to Y/n, using a batorang to loosen the ropes. Y/n smiled slightly at him. “Well, I guess I should take this off.” She pointed at the brooch. Damian squinted at it. “What? Why?” He asked. “It’s kind of a last resort thing, there is a deadly poison in it, if I press it down, it’ll inject my heart.” Y/n explained, taking it off. Damian held out his hand. “Can I see it?” He asked, curiosity in his eyes. “Um sure.” Y/n handed it to him. The younger Wayne studied the brooch. “This is really high-tech suicide weaponry.” He muttered to himself. Y/n shrugged. “I dunno if it actually works, since you know, I’m still alive.” She laughed softly at Damian’s face. “Well duh.” He muttered, setting it aside on a nearby table.  
A few awkward hours passed, as Damian lead Y/n around the large Wayne Manor. She had no idea where Bruce was, and she felt like asking Damian wouldn’t be helpful anyway. The arabic immigrant managed to lead her to the kitchen, where a tall, balding butler was busy at the bar. “Hey Alfred.” Damian smiled, before gesturing to Y/n. “This is the assassin we caught, she promised to work with us.” His smile wasn’t really visible at this point. Alfred studied Y/n with dark blue eyes. “You’re quite lovely.” The butler smiled, his accent making Y/n smile as well. “Thank you.” She bowed politely. Alfred seemed rather pleased at this. “How did a lovely girl like you end up as an assassin?” He asked, Damian was digging through the fridge, but by the way he was moving slower told Y/n that he was listening. “I was abandoned by my parents.” Y/n shrugged, not really fazed. “I was kicked out when I was younger, I needed some way to earn money semi-legally.” She watched as Damian paused for a moment. “I started taking assassination requests, some from the government, some by a supervillain.” Y/n smiled to herself. “I’m 17, I was planning to end my job as an assassin as soon as I turned 18.”  
“Well, you can quit now.” Damian shut the fridge, two glass bottles of Coke in his hands. “Yes love.” Alfred said, smiling politely. “You won’t need to kill anyone else again.” Damian handed her a Coke. Y/n hesitantly took it. “Really?” She asked, rather surprised. “Yes really.” The male teenager rolled his eyes. “Didn’t you hear me, aghniat Dear God.” He rubbed his temples. “I heard you it’s fine.” Y/n smiled, then she hugged him. Damian was a good amount taller than Y/n, but he still staggered back in shock. “Why are you hugging me?” He asked, blushing. “Thank you.” Y/n smiled into his shoulder. “Damian.” She finished quietly, letting him go. Damian was blushing darkly, rubbing his shoulder and nape bashfully. Alfred gave him an amused face, with a raised brow.

Y/n smiled, for once in many years, she felt free. Like the chains of her job were gone, allowing her to do what she wanted. With a huge grin, the teenage girl danced around on the smooth marble floor. Her bare-feet leaping around gracefully. Damian watched her with rather curiously confused green eyes. After a few more moments of dancing around, Y/n turned to Damian with a smile. “Do you have any spare clothing?” She asked. “I can’t wear this torn up dress forever.” Y/n gestured to the tears. Damian nodded sharply. “Of course, um, Alfred could you get Y/n some clothes?” He asked the Englishman. Alfred nodded, bowing his head. “I shall take it to the guest room.” With that, the butler left the kitchen. Damian rested a hand on Y/n shoulder. “Get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us…”

-End of Chapter 1-


End file.
